Kuroko no Drama?
by Ren-chan11111
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau klub basket Teiko bikin drama dan para reader jadi pemeran utamanya? Baguskah? Hancurkah? Liat aja sendiri :P Drama 2: Scissor Prince(Saingannya Frog Prince)?
1. Chapter 1

**KUROKO NO DRAMA: CINDERELLA**

**DISCLAIMER: BAHKAN SAMPAI AOMINE JADI PUTIHPUN, KUROKO NO BASUKE TETAP BUKAN PUNYA SAYA.**

**SUMMARY: KLUB BASKET TEIKO MENGADAKAN DRAMA DAN KAU JADI TOKOH UTAMANYA, KIRA-KIRA APA YANG AKAN TERJADI, YA? KISEDAI X READER! BTW SEMUA DARI SUDUT PANDANG READER SEKALIAN**

**Happy Reading!**

"(name)!" Aku menghela napas, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Midori—maksudku Ibu Tiri. "Ada apa, Ibu Tiri?" tanyaku setengah hati. "Kenapa lantai ini belum bersih, Nanodayo?!" bentaknya. Aku menunduk, meremas celemek lusuh yang kupakai. "_Gomen_, Ibu Tiri," kataku pelan. "(name)chin. Seenaknya saja kamu bilang *grauk* _gomen_~ Kamu *nyam* harus dihukum. Mama-chin, beri dia hukuman, nyam...," potong Murasakibara alias Saudara Tiri 1. Midorima mendengus. "Baiklah, Nanodayo. (name), kamu harus membersihkan seluruh isi rumah dan mencuci baju-baju kami, Nanodayo!" titahnya. "Males, Ibu Tiri!" sahutku cuek. "Apa kamu bilang, Nanodayo?! Kamu mau dihukum, Nanodayo?!" bentaknya kesal. "Uuh... Iya, iya! Nggak usah marah kenapa?" sungutku.

Tiba-tiba...

BRAKKK!

"Mama-cchi!" Terdengar suara gebrakan pintu dan lengkingan manusia yang dipertanyakan gendernya(?), Kise alias Saudara Tiri 2. "Ada apa ribut-ribut, Nanodayo?" tanya Ibu Tiri. "Lihat nih, Mama-cchi! Malam ini, ada pesta dangdut dansa di gubuk istana Pangeran Kurokocchi Tetsuya, ssu!" seru Kise sambil ber-kyaaa ria(maksud :v). Midorima menyabet amplop yang belum dibuka itu dari tangan Kise, lalu seketika dia menatap Kise tajam.

"Ini tagihan listrik sama utang gue, Nanodayo!"

Oh, ternyata.

"Ehehehe, sori, ssu, salah amplop. Yang bener itu yang ini, ssu," sahut Kise sambil cengar-cengir seolah tak bersalah. Dia menyerahkan undangan itu kepada Midorima.

"Hmm, baiklah, Nanodayo. Malam ini, kita akan pergi, Nanodayo. Kalian harus pakai baju yang bagus, Nanodayo. Jangan lupa bawa Lucky Item masing-masing, Nanodayo."

Hanjeer! Banyak amat Nanodayo-nya?

"Eh, boleh ikut, nggak?" tanyaku iseng. Midorima-Kise-Murasakibara langsung menatapku tajam.

"Nggak boleh, ssu/Nanodayo!"

Aku lemas. "Alah, terserah, deh!" sahutku putus asa.

**Malam Harinya...**

Aku menatap perapian dengan malas. "Bagaimana ini? Aku ingin ikut pergi tapi tidak boleh. Selain itu, aku juga tidak punya gaun yang bagus...," gumamku pelan. Dan, tiba-tiba...

SYUUUUT~

Aku mendongak. "Ah, Ibu Peri Aomine!" seruku girang(padahal dalam hati sudah mau muntah). Aomine turun dari atap dengan tali yang diikat ke perutnya. Aku berlari menghampirinya. "Kenapa kamu bersedih, (name)?" tanya Aomine sambil cekikikan. "Aku ingin ke Pesta Dansa, tapi tidak dibolehkan, Ibu Peri. Aku juga tidak punya baju yang pantas. Bagaimana ini?" tanyaku bingung. Aomine tertawa nista. "Tenang saja, Sayangku. Aku akan membantumu. Berapa ukuran dadamu, eh, maksudku, baiklah, akan kubantu kau! Hocus-Pocus-Trulala!"

WUSSSS!

Efek asap mengaburkan pandangan penonton. Aku langsung membuka kostum yang tadi kupakai dan langsung menggantinya dengan dress selutut berwarna biru muda, dan pita hitam yang menghiasi pinggang. Tak lupa, sepatu besi yang diberi warna biru kaca berwarna biru muda.

Aku berputar beberapa kali. "Wah, bagus sekali, Ibu Peri Aomine! Berapa harga—maksudku, terima kasih, Ibu Peri!" seruku senang. Aomine mengangguk. "Jangan lupa, jam 12 harus pulang!" kata Aomine, sebelum akhirnya dia diangkat lagi ke atas. Aku langsung naik angkot(?) ke Istana Pangeran.

**DI ISTANA...**

"Nee, bagaimana, Tetsuya? Sudah menemukan gadis yang menarik?" tanya Akashi alias Sang Raja. "Belum, Ayahanda," jawab Kuroko lesu. Akashi menatapku yang sedari tadi asyik menyeruput vanilla milkshake. "Bagaimana kalau ajak gadis itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjukku. Kuroko tersenyum, lalu menghampiriku.

"Nona, maukah berdansa denganku?" tawarnya. Aku mengangguk malu-malu, lalu menyambut uluran tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian..

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!(Btw loncengnya berdentang 12 kali 'kan?)

"Ah, maaf, Pangeran, aku harus pergi!"

"Tu-tunggu!"

Aku langsung berlari kencang, seperti sedang dikejar debt collector, tak lupa—dengan sengaja—melepaskan sebelah sepatuku. Saat aku sudah jauh dari istana, aku langsung berubah kostum menjadi power ranger seperti pembantu lagi. Aku menghela napas, lalu kembali ke rumah.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Siapa, Nanodayo?!" tanya Midorima parau.

"Nenek Gerondong! Bukan, saya pengawal kerajaan!"

Midorima langsung membuka pintu. Tampak Haizaki dan Nijimura berdiri di depan pintu. "Ada apa, Nanodayo?" tanya Midorima. "Begini," Nijimura berdehem. "Kami ingin mencari gadis yang kakinya pas di sepatu ini. Soalnya di desa ini nggak ada yang pas, tinggal rumah ini yang belum coba," potong Haizaki, disambut anggukan Nijimura. "Oh, bagus! Murasakibara! Kise! Kesini, Nanodayo!" seru Midorima. Murasakibara dan Kise keluar, mereka mencoba sepatu itu satu-satu. Aku terkikik pelan. Kaki segede gajah nggak kira bisa, tahu!

Dan, benar, tidak ada yang bisa.

"Hei, kamu!"

Aku menoleh. "Aku?" tanyaku ragu. "Kamu, iya kamu! Sini! Coba nih!" kata Haizaki sambil menyodorkan sepatu kaca itu. Aku mencobanya perlahan, dan...

"Waah! Pas!"

Aku tersenyum. Nijimura dan Haizaki langsung mengajakku ke istana, untuk bertemu dengan Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri sudah menungguku sambil tersenyum senang.

Dia langsung berlutut di hadapanku, membuat Momoi—penasihat kerajaan—langsung mengeluarkan air mata dari hidung dan telinga(?).

"_Will you marry me_?" tanya Kuroko lembut. Aku tersenyum, lalu menyambut tangannya.

"_KEMUDIAN, (NAME) DAN PANGERAN KUROKO MENIKAH DAN HIDUP BAHAGIA SELAMANYA! SELESAI!"_

Itu yang bicara narator sekaligus Ibu Perinya, Aomine.

Dan aku masih bingung dengan alur ceritanya.

**END?**

~A. N.

Umm, Rena here!

Gomen, ya! FF ini garing, ya? Maksa, ya? Yah, sori deh, soalnya bikin beginian itu butuh perjuangan. Oh, ya, minna! Tolong pilihin satu, ya! Menurut kalian, nanti yang dipasangin sama (name) bagus siapa?

Akashi

Midorima

Aomine

Murasakibara

Kise

Haizaki

Nijimura?

Tolong jawab satu, ya! Rena bingung mau nentuin, nih!

Nah, itu aja, terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2: The Scissor Prince--Akashi

**KUROKO NO DRAMA: THE SCISSOR PRINCE?**

**DISCLAIMER: BAHKAN SAMPAI AOMINE JADI PUTIHPUN, KUROKO NO BASUKE TETAP BUKAN PUNYA SAYA.**

**SUMMARY: KLUB BASKET TEIKO MENGADAKAN DRAMA DAN KAU JADI TOKOH UTAMANYA, KIRA-KIRA APA YANG AKAN TERJADI, YA? KISEDAI X READER! BTW SEMUA DARI SUDUT PANDANG READER SEKALIAN**

**Happy Reading!**

"Okaa-sama, aku mau pergi dulu, ya!" kataku. Momoi—yang menjadi Ratu sekaligus ibuku—mengangguk dengan wajah khawatir. "Hati-hati, (name)!" katanya. "Baiklah. Eh, tapi... Otou-sama mana?" tanyaku. "Aku disini, tahu," kata Aomine—yang menjadi Raja dan otomatis menjadi ayahku—dengan wajah masam. "Eheheh... Maaf, Otou-sama~ Habisnya, kalau Otou-sama berdiri di depan tirai hitam itu, Otou-sama tidak terlihat, sih...," selorohku. "Muahaha! Dai-chan! Kau diejek oleh anak kita!" seru Momoi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Anak durhaka kau!" teriak Aomine. Aku memutar bola mataku tak peduli, lalu berlari keluar. Samar-samar, aku mendengar Momoi berbicara kepada Aomine.

"Kau tahu, aku benci saat aku mengatakan 'anak kita'."

Mati kau, Aomine! Hehehehe...

-skip—

"Buaaah! Sial! Kenapa aku malah nyasar ke hutan?!" rutukku kesal. Aku menatap sekeliling. Kiri-kanan, kulihat saja, banyak pohon cemara!#abaikanplis

Saat aku sedang asyik merutuk, seseorang—ah, bukan, sesuatu berbicara padaku.

"Hoi."

"SETAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

"LIAT KE BAWAH!"

Aku melihat ke bawah, dan...

"GYAAAA! GUNTING HIDUUUUUUPPPPP!"

"DIAM DAN DENGARKAN AKU, ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Aku menutup mulutku erat-erat. Gunting itu berwarna merah darah. Kalau bicara, kedua 'pisau'nya bergerak-gerak. Dalam hati aku berpikir, ini gunting spesies apa, ya?

"Siapa namamu?"

"(name). Kau siapa?"

"Begini... Aku adalah seorang pangeran—"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gunting itu menatapku kesal. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyanya. "Hahaha! Maaf, maaf! Habisnya, sulit membayangkan seorang, eh, seekor, eh, sebutir, eh, sebuah gunting aneh bin ajaib mengaku sebagai pangeran... Entah kenapa kedengarannya aneh... Hahahaha!" sahutku sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau menyebalkan," desisnya berbahaya. Aku mendengus. "Kau ini, kaulah yang menyebalkan! Kau gunting aneh yang tidak mempunyai selera humor!" kataku. "Hei, dengarkan aku," potong gunting itu. "Baiklah, akan kudengarkan kau. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

-Akashi: Flashback!—

_Aku adalah seorang pangeran yang berasal dari kerajaan Rakuzan. Ayahku adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro(?) dan ibuku adalah Reo Mibuchi(?). Awalnya hidupku tenang-tenang saja, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang—ah, salah, maksudku, saat aku sedang tersasar di hutan, yang malah membawaku ke tempat si penyihir yang bernama Midorima Shintarou. Manusia spesies ini sangat aneh, dia sangat mempercayai ramalan buyutnya—Oha Asa. Entah siapa Oha Asa itu. Tanyakan saja kepada penyihir hijau itu._

"_Kau siapa, Nanodayo!?"_

"_Akashi Seijuurou. Kau siapa?"_

"_Midorima Shintarou, Nanodayo."_

"_Oh."_

"_KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB, NANODAYO!"_

"_Kenapa? Aku 'kan tidak menghamilimu."_

_BLUSSSHHHH! Wajah penyihir 'Nanodayo' itu memerah seketika._

"_Memang tidak, Nanodayo! Tapi kau telah menginjak lucky item-ku, Nanodayo!"_

_Lalu aku melihat ke bawah. Oh rupanya, aku menginjak sebuah gunting warna merah muda(?) bergambar seorang pria bersurai hitam dan dibelah tengah._

"_Ini 'kan cuma gunting."_

"_Tapi itu lucky item milikku, Nanodayo! Lucky item milikmu itu boneka jelangkung(?), Nanodayo!"_

"_Aku tidak peduli."_

"_Si-siapa juga yang peduli denganmu, Nanodayo?!"_

"_Sudahlah, aku mau pu—"_

"_HOCUS-POCUS-NANODAYOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Tiba-tiba, sebuah asap blink-blink(?) menyelimuti tubuhku, dan seketika, aku berubah menjadi gunting merah. "Apaan ini?" tanyaku. "Kamu sudah kuubah jadi gunting, Nanodayo. Satu-satunya jalan agar kamu bisa kembali jadi manusia normal adalah dengan diinjak seorang putri, yang tinggal di Kerajaan Touo Gakuen, Nanodayo!" cerita Midorima panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas. Aku menghela napas. Dasar penyihir kurang kerjaan!_

-Akashi: End of Flashback—

Aku hanya bisa tercengang. "Jadi... Kau ini pangeran dari Kerajaan Rakuzan? Setahuku di sana ada dua orang pangeran. Eikichi Nebuya-san dan Akashi Seijuurou-san. Jadi kau yang mana?" tanyaku. "Aku AKASHI SEIJUUROU YANG PALING KETJEH SEJAGAD RAYA," kata gunting itu dengan PD-nya. "Dasar narsis," gumamku. "Jadi, sekarang, injak aku," perintah Akashi. "Ogah ah. Lagipula aku malas menginjak gunting aneh yang mengaku sebagai Pangeran Akashi dari Rakuzan," sahutku malas. "INJAK AKU ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" perintahnya. Aku mendengus, lalu...

TREKK!

"SAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Kemudian tiba-tiba muncul backsound suara C**a Ci**ta: _'Sakit~ Sakit~ Sakitnya tuh disini~~~'_

SRIIIIINGGG! Sebuah asap muncul, menyelimuti gunting gaje itu, dan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi—ASDFGHJKL! ASTAGAH! KETJEH BADAI!

Seorang pria bersurai crimson red, bermanik heterokrom, senyum tipis namun menawan, dan menggigit sebatang bunga mawar merah yang segar(?). Dia juga mengenakan sebuah jas berwarna hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi merah tua, serta celana panjang warna hitam. Aku tercengang. "Kau... Pangeran Akashi Seijuurou?" tanyaku tertahan. "Ya. Itu aku dan hanya aku," jawabnya. "Oh Mi Gas... Matamu _COLORFUL_!" jeritku OOC. "Jadi kau pikir hanya mataku saja yang merupakan bagian ketampananku?" tanyanya kesal. "Kalau iya kenapa?" tanyaku balik. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya kan membunuhmu saja," jawabnya santai. "Huh, menyebalkan. Ya sudah, aku mau pulang dulu," kataku, lalu berbalik hendak pergi, ketika pria itu memelukku dari belakang. "Hoi! Lepaskan aku, Baka!" seruku dengan wajah merah. "Tidak mau. Kau tadi sudah menginjakku, jadi sekarang giliranku balas dendam," sahut Akashi tenang. "Tapi 'kan kau yang menyuruhku menginjakmu!" sergahku. "Ayo, antar aku ke kerajaanmu," suruhnya tanpa mempedulikan perkataanku. "Untuk apa?" tanyaku. "ANTAR AKU," kata Akashi. Kalau sudah begini, aku hanya bisa menurut.

-skip—

"(name)! Kau sudah pu—Demi Dai-chan yang jadi putih! Siapa cowok kece ini, (name)?!" jerit Momoi. Akashi tersenyum manis, lalu membungkuk. "Akashi Seijuurou dari Kerajaan Rakuzan. Saya datang untuk melamar (fullname), Yang Mulia," katanya. DASAR RUBAH BERBULU SERIGALA—Eh, maksudku, DASAR SERIGALA BERBULU DOMBA! "Kalau sekece kamu, sih, nggak masalah! Tapi, Dai-chan mau nggak, ya?" kata Momoi antusias, sementara aku nyaris bunuh diri. "Aku mau," sahut Aomine. "Bijak sekali, Aomine Daiki-sama," timpal Akashi sambil menatapku.

"OKAA-SAMA! OTOU-SAMA! KENAPA KALIAN MENERIMANYA?!"

"Karena dia tidak hitam!"

"Betu—Eh? Apa kau bilang, Satsuki?"

"Sudahlah, (name). Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku, jadi aku boleh melakukan apapun padamu, 'kan?"

"EEEEH?! TA-TAPI—KYAAAA!"

"Saya pinjam dulu (name)nya, ya."

"SILAHKAN!"

"JAHATNYA KALIAAAN!"

"Ayo, (name). Kita pergi."

"Tidak mauuuu!"

"Pergilah, (name)! Bersenang-senanglah dengan Pangeran Akashi!"

"Sampai jumpa~"

"Huweee! Aku tidak mau bersama orang ini!"

"Kami permisi."

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

Kemudian, pangeran coretcebolcoret itu menggendongku ala –ehm—bridal style dan membawaku ke istananya yang terletak di Rakuzan Kingdom. Dalam hati, aku benar-benar menyesal sudah menolongnya!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, (name)?"

"E-eh? Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa, kok!"

"Bohong. Kau pasti menyesal sudah menolongku."

JLEBB.

Masa orang ini akan jadi ehemsuamikuehem?

Ternyata suamiku mantan Pangeran Gunting.

!FIN!


End file.
